Various types of electronic devices or other such items may be utilized in an environment that includes significant amounts of radiation. One approach is to utilize electronic components that are individually shielded from radiation. These components may be mounted in a larger housing or other structure that does not provide radiation shielding. However, this approach may suffer from various drawbacks.